Secret Angels
by brucas87
Summary: Based on the movie Charlie's Angels. Story revolves around the angels and their latest mission to stop the bad guy. Also known as Dan Scott.Brucas, Naley and Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning Angels."

"Good morning Charlie."

"Brooke, Haley, Peyton, I have a new assignment for you."

Whitey walked into the room, handing each of the girls a file. "Good morning girls."

"Morning Whitey."

A panel in the wall opened to reveal a wide screen TV.

"Dan Scott, owner of Scott Corporation and multi-billionaire. We have received Intel that Scott is about to offer something on the black market. We don't know what it is, but we do know that Scott Corporation has secretly been working on new nuclear technology that could change the world. For the worst. Your mission is to find out what Scott is going to sell and who the prospective buyers are."

Haley looked up from the file. "Do we have any idea how this sale is going to go down?"

"The buyers will be doing their bidding electronically, but we believe that Scott has secretly built a lab below his legitimate factory that makes hospital equipment, where the weapon will be kept and shown for the auction."

"So we need to get into that factory." Said Brooke.

"But the question is how?"

Haley looked up. "Oh, this is my favorite part of the job. I read in the paper yesterday that Scott Corporations is hosting a large charity benefit at the ballroom in the factory. Don't you just love how evil billionaires hide behind their charity balls. Anyway, my parents have been invited. I bet we could go as tag alongs."

"Perfect. We can go in, mingle find the secret entrance to the lab, discover the weapon and buyers and be back in to time for speeches and dessert."

"Perfect girls. Good luck."

Brooke looked up from painting her nails. Out of the three girls, Brooke was the glamour queen of the group. "But I have a date with Lucas tomorrow night."

When the other two looked at her, Brooke grinned. "Well, I guess I can postpone it. I'll just have to make it up to him later," she said, grinning at them.

"Brooke, believe it or not, we don't have to know every detail of your sex life." Haley responded. Especially when it's with my best friend."

"Well, you were the one who introduced us back in high school, fully knowing what a voracious sexual appetite I have. Besides, it's not like you two have a current sex life at the moment. It's my duty to keep you informed of mine so you don't fell like you're missing out."

"Excuse me," Peyton piped up. "I do so have a sex life."

"Peyton hunny. A vibrator doesn't count."

Haley burst out laughing.

"You are such a bitch. Why don't you just get Lucas to come with us? It will provide better cover anyway, and you can still spend time with him."

"Yeah I could do that, but what will I tell him when we disappear?"

Peyton sniggered at Brooke. "Just tell him you've got the runs and you'll be a while."

"You are such a cow. Be thankful; I've just painted my nails or I'd bitch slap you from here to Sunday."

"You love me really."

Whitey rolled his eyes at the girls. Just like in high school when he coached the basketball team. "When you girls have finished. I don't have to remind you how dangerous this is. We've had dealings with Dan Scott in the past, before you were angels. The last angels never came back. If you decide it's too risky, Charlie will turn it over to the authorities to deal with."

"No way." Brooke said. "This sounds like too much fun. Besides, how often do our assignments enable us to dress up?"

Whitey looked at Haley and Peyton. "Do you girls feel the same way?"

"Whitey, we're in danger on every mission we go on. We accepted that when we first started to work for Charlie. We're not going to suddenly walk away just because it could be a little difficult."

"Haley's right Whitey," Peyton responded, grinning. "Besides, you know how I like a little danger in my life."

"Right then, the mission's on. Now let's go look at your new toys."

Brook jumped out of her chair. "Oh yippee. New toys. If they're as good as the last ones this is going to be one kick ass party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ball was in full swing when the girls got there. Nodding to Peyton and Haley, Brook walked off with Lucas. It would be difficult for her to do her work tonight; with Lucas by her side, but it would be good cover for her to do some recon work without arising suspicion.

The party was pretty boring. It was the usual old stiffs with their young trophy wives, the boring tight lipped banker types with their dowdy wives and the up and coming hotshot lawyers with their mistresses. This party was used as a means to be seen as much as it was to raise money for charity.

Haley and Peyton went their separate ways. All kept in contact with ear pieces that had been worked into their earrings. Brooke and Lucas worked the room. Brooke knew a lot of these people through her parents. Her parents were hardly ever around, but this one time they had proven to have a use. Brooke found it hard to imagine that any of these people were capable of being involved in terrorism, but even so, the special camera hidden in her contact took photographs of every person she spoke to, storing the information away so the girls could later go over it.

Peyton was chatting up the male waiting staff. In cases like this, it helped to be a blonde cheerleader. The Angels had learnt that Scott used his own staff at his events. In many corporations like this, the servants were the ones who knew everything. Peyton was trying to bring up the subject of Scott's work without causing suspicion and weed out any useful information.

Haley was walking around the room, taking note of security and possible entry into the secret lab. She was so absorbed in what she was doing, that she wasn't looking where she was going. Before Haley knew what had hit her, she found herself on the floor tangled around a body on the floor. Sitting up, Haley turned to apologise and looked into…the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", Haley stuttered as she tried to get up.

"No, no it was my fault." Nathan stood up and helped the woman to her feet. She looked familiar, but where had he seen her before. High school that was it. Haley James. Gosh she had changed. Back in high school, she had been a bit of a nerd. A cute nerd. She was far from ugly back then, but they hadn't mixed socially. He was a jock, she was a book worm. She'd tutored him for a while back in junior year. She had seemed nice, a bit on the shy and quiet side, but nice enough. But now. Wow. Gone was the shy little girl from back in high school. Here was the blonde temptress with killer curves and bright sexy eyes. Nathan was momentarily stunned as she struggled to her feet.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"No it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm Haley. Haley James."

"Nice to meet you. Nathan Scott."

"Nathan Scott. Now why does that name sound familiar?"

"You used to tutor me. Back in junior year at Tree Hill High."

"That's right. Wait a minute. Scott. Your not?"

"Dan Scott's son? Yeah, yeah I am."

Haley heard Brooke in her ear. "That guy's hot, stay and flirt a little."

Peyton butted in. "She can't, we have to go. Scott's about to do the speeches."

"You can talk Peyton. I saw that hot waiter you were talking to earlier."

"I was drilling him for information, Peyton style."

Haley listened to Brooke and Peyton bicker while she tried to think of some way to politely disengage herself from Nathan. "Well, it was really nice seeing you again."

"Hey. You want to join me for the speeches?"

"Um, well, I." When it came to guys, both Brooke and Peyton had enough experience for ten women. Each. But Haley hadn't had much experience with men. Oh sure, she could talk to Lucas. He was her best friend, almost like a brother. But when it came to other guys, Haley was. Well she was terrible.

"I um. I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

Nathan watched Haley walk away, confused out of his mind. That was new. Women didn't walk away from him, they walked towards him. He had always been the golden boy. Women fawned over him. Haley had Nathan intrigued. He would definitely have to find out more about her.

Brooke turned to Lucas and stuck her tongue half way down his throat in a deep, long kiss. "I'm just going to the ladies room. I'll be back soon handsome."

"Peyton you there. Meet me and Haley at the toilets."

Peyton turned to the cute waiter she had been talking to. "Thanks for all your help. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Jake watched Peyton walk away. He would have to make contact with CIA headquarters to let them know he had made contact with the subject. Jake just hoped he would be able to wrap this case up quickly. He was looking forward to his vacation.

Haley, Peyton and Brooke met up outside of the bathroom. "Haley looked at her watch. "Alright, the speeches are estimated to take approximately 43.45 minutes. We need to be in and out of the lab by then, otherwise we may be missed."

"Alright then. Thank god we have jumpsuits under these dresses. Could you imagine if I was to ruin this dress."

"Brooke, it's just a dress."

"It's not just a dress Peyton. It's Gucci."

"Guys." Haley interrupted. "Are we going to complete this mission or not?"

"Right. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A satellite surveillance photo had shown the lab to be below the old ruins of a farm house, the lands previous occupation. Now, the old farm house served as the main entrance to Scott's secret lab. Haley, Brooke and Peyton stealthfully made their way across the wide expanse of open land. They were lucky. The moon was new, casting little to no light, making the girls movements unnoticeable. They had hidden their dresses behind a bush, much to Brooke's disgust. "Did I mention my dress was Gucci? It's one of a kind. Couldn't we have found somewhere else to hind our dresses?"

" Brooke, we're in a bit of a hurry. Can you bitch later."

"Peyton, when you're wearing Gucci and a situation like this arises again, then you will understand."

"Guys." Haley butted in. She was always breaking up their fights. "We're in a bit of a dangerous situation here. We don't know what we're getting into. Can you please just get your heads in the game while we do this?"

"Sorry. You're right. Let's do this. I have a date to get back to."

The entrance was relatively easy to find. They could have done it even without the surveillance photos. "He hasn't tried to hide this very well, has he?" Brooke commented.

"He's a well respected member of the community. When people come to check out the factory, they wouldn't even think about coming out here. There's nothing to even point out that Scott could be anything but what he appears."

Haley connected her mobile to the pin pad of the security system. "It may be hidden, but this system is state of the art. It's going to take me a couple of minutes to crack this guys. Keep a look out."

Haley was the computer expert. She could hack into any system, break any security code. Running the numbers through her multi-functional phone, Haley quickly broke the code. "We're in."

Brooke crept ahead to check out what they were up against. Brooke was the weapons expert. She specialised in military weapons, mainly bombs and nuclear devises.

"The coast is clear. Lets go."

"Wait."

Peyton turned to look at Haley. "What is it?"

"Sensor beams. On the floor. They're going to know we're here sooner or later, I wasn't able to disable the cameras, but I'd rather it be later."

Brooke looked at the floor. "Well how are we going to get across."

"Well Brooke. You always said your cheerleading would come in handy."

"Thank you Peyton. Well, you should be alright too. After all, I did teach you everything you know."

"Cocky bitch."

"Are you guys ready. We only have half an hour to do this in."

"Right."

One by one, the girls flipped their way across the floor, avoiding the beams in their path. They had one small scare when Haley over balanced and almost fell forward. kicking her leg out, Brooke managed to prop it under Haley's stomach inches from the ground.

"Thanks Tigger. That was close."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Right. Peyton, surveillance. I want you to tap into the camera feed and make sure we see what they see. Brooke, I want you to find and identify the weapon. I'm going to hack into the computer system and try to find out who the buyers are. I'll try to find blue prints for the weapon as well. Rendezvous in 20 minutes, regardless of what you have or haven't found. We don't need to blow our cover by being late."

Brooke snuck down the passageway that led down to the lab. Security wasn't as tight as the girls had expected. Brooke had expected to at least meet up with some form of human security, but so far, none of the girls had come in any contact with the enemy. Coming to the lab, Brooke stopped in her tracks. What the hell was this thing? Brooke had never before seen anything like this. Taking her slim-line camera out of her bra, (hey, a girl needs to be practical when accessorizing) Brooke started to take pictures of the weapon and its control system.

Peyton had found the control box for the surveillance cameras for both the secret lab and the factory. The only problem was, it was three stories above the ground with no way to get up there. Getting her pen out of her pocket, Peyton shot a high tension line from the pen into the ceiling above her, tying it to her belt. Peyton was worried. Breaking into the security feed would be no trouble. The problem was the fact that she hadn't encountered any guards. According to the satellite photos, the whole complex was heavily guarded. So where were they tonight?

Haley connected her phone to the main computer. Using a program specifically designed by Haley, she started to scan the files for the information she needed. It was taking a while, too long in fact. Haley was having to get through layers upon layers of fire walls. Finally, she was able to bypass the computer's security defense system and find the files she needed. Pressing a few buttons, she started to download the schematics. Looking at her watch, Haley realized that it was time to rendezvous with the girls.

Meeting beside their clothes, the girls started to frantically get re-dressed. "Did you get everything?"

Brooke was replying, but she couldn't be heard with a mouthful of cloth. "We got everything Haley." Peyton answered for Brooke while she sorted herself out.

"Could someone zip me up?"

"Oh my god Brooke, we can understand you again. It's a miracle."

"Shut up Peyton and zip me up."

"Come on guys. We have to go. The speeches are almost over."

Walking back together, the girls went in separately, waiting a few minutes before the other went in. They didn't want to arouse suspicion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke walked up to Lucas. "Hey Broody. What's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Hi Cheery. I was beginning to think you had fallen off the face of the planet. What took you so long?"

"You would never guess how long the line for the ladies room was. I was tempted to go into the men's, but I was scared of the commotion I'd cause."

"Modest, isn't she Lucas."

"Hey Haley. Were you caught in the line too?"

"Yeah. You know us girls. We have to pee together. It's safer in packs. The more of us there are, the more men we can attract."

"Haha, well as long as you don't attract guys for Brooke. She's already taken."

"Oh, don't you just love his jealous streak Haley."

"God you guys are sick."

"You just wait until you find the one Haley. When you find that special guy you'll go just as gooey as me."

"Speaking of guys, where's Peyton?"

"Trying to find a shag probably."

"Brooke."

"I'm kidding. She's off flirting somewhere, probably with that hot waiter."

"Hello. Boyfriend right here."

"You know you're right Brooke, he is pretty spunky."

"Yeah, you know if I wasn't attached I'd like to get into those…"

"Alright, I'm going for drinks. There's too much oestrogen around here."

"Hey, tell me there's too much oestrogen later tonight."

Haley cringed when she heard that. "You know what, amazing as it sounds, not everyone needs to hear about your sex life. I think I've already said that today, but it was as true then as it is now."

Before Brooke could answer, Peyton came rushing up. "We have to go guys. Now."

"Why? What is it?"

"Nicholas Rambion just walked in. He knows our faces. If he sees us, our cover's blown."

Brooke scanned the room looking for Lucas. "I'll go find Luke. I'll tell him Peyton's got cramps."

"You're a bitch. We'll meet you outside."

Brooke came up to Lucas, sliding her arm around his back, doing her best to keep her face averted from Rambion. "Baby, we need to go. Peyton has one of her monthly problems."

"Oh, I didn't need to hear that, that was an over share."

"You know when I get mine. What's the difference?"

"You're my girlfriend and Peyton's monthly problem doesn't affect my sex life."

"Well it might tonight if you're not careful."

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming. God, I've become whipped."

As the girls and Lucas, two pairs of eyes followed them out the door. One pair desired to get to know a particular girl much better, while the other pair watched the girl with the tracer beacon attached to her purse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After leaving the party the girls went home and made their way to their own areas of the house. One of the perks of working for Charlie was this kick ass 6 bedroom 7 bathroom mansion on the outskirts of town, complete with swimming pool, jacuzzi, basketball court, gym and everything a female spy could ever desire. Plus each room came with a walk-in closet the size of your average bedroom with secret compartment for the spy clothing. Hey, a girl still needs to look good while undercover. Are you jealous yet?

Lucas dragged Brooke to her bedroom and pushed her on the bed. Kneeling over her he pushed up her dress and pulled down her G-string. "What are you doing?" Brooke was pleased that she could excite this much pleasure in a man, but even so, a girl likes to prepare.

"I'm making sure you don't have your period. I'm horny."

"Why on earth would you think I would have my period. I haven't turned psychotic on you yet."

"After your comment at the party, I just wanted to make sure. Have I mentioned I've been half aroused since I saw you in that dress."

Brooke, smiled seductively at Lucas, seeing an opportunity to make him beg. "Really? By the look of things I'd say your fully aroused. Which is why I'm looking forward to…Oh no."

"What, what is it?"

"Cramps. Oh god, the pain, the pain."

"Did I mention I'm horny? As in super duper I've been aroused all night wanting to get into your pants horny."

"Lucas, I can't help it if I get cramps," said Brooke, trying to keep a straight face. Looking at Lucas, his face contorted with what looked like pain, Brooke laughed to herself. After all this time you would think he would be used to her teasing.

"Broody, baby. I'm kidding."

Lucas stared at Brooke as her words sunk in. "That wasn't funny."

"You should have seen your face," Brooke giggled.

"You just wait till you're horny Cheery. I may not be so accommodating next time."

"Broody, don't make empty threats. You know you won't be able to follow through."

Lucas grabbed Brooke by the hand and started to kiss up her arm. "Ah but Cherie, how am I to resist you?"

"Lucas. That's the worse French accent I've ever heard, and I've been to France. I know how bad they can be."

"But it still turns you on though, doesn't it."

"You know it." Brooke reclined back on the bed. "So, why do you still have clothes on?"

Scrambling out of their clothes Lucas and Brooke fell together, not caring about anything except coming together. Running his hands down her sides to cup her breasts, Lucas slowly started to kiss up from her naval

Brooke started to moan, knowing what was coming. Her hands sunk into his hair as he reached her breast. Slowly, in order to get revenge for Brookes trick on him, Lucas started to very slowly kiss around the plump flesh, never going too near her nipple, the one place he knew she wanted his lips. Finally, Brooke could take it no more. Grabbing roughly onto his head, Brooke yanked his lips to her nipple.

She couldn't wait any longer. Opening her legs wide, Brooke sighed in pleasure as Lucas sunk into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Brooke matched his rhythm thrusting up as he thrust into her.

Haley and Peyton sat on Haley's bed looking at the plans they'd recovered from the lab. "Oh no. they're at it again."

Peyton looked at Haley and smirked. "It's a good thing that human's aren't able to breed like rabbits, otherwise half the human population would be their offspring."

"They do like their sex, don't they."

"Yeah, but at least their getting some. I haven't had anything twix my nether regions that haven't run on batteries for at least a month."

"Peyton. I can not know that."

"I like to share, what can I say. I live to give."

"Some things are better kept in the closet thank you. I'm going to fax these documents off to Charlie. See what he makes of them."

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Oh and Haley, tomorrow, we really need to talk to Brooke about moving her bed away from the wall. I swear one of these days they're going to go through the wall."

Haley chuckled to herself. "Night Peyton."

Taking one last look at the documents, Haley got up to fax them. She hoped Charlie would be able to come up with something for them tomorrow. The buyers were some of the most evil terrorists and dictators on the planet. With this weapon in their hands, human kind was doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning Angels."

"Good morning Charlie."

"I've looked over the documents you sent me Haley. It doesn't look good. I'm still waiting for the photos of the blueprints and machine though. Wasn't that your area Brooke?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Charlie, I got a little sidetracked last night."

"Yeah Charlie. She was busy doing a little work out. Which reminds me Haley. We still need to talk to B.Davis about her bed."

Haley smiled at Brooke. Seeing how uncomfortable she was talking about her after hours activities, Haley swung the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Charlie, I'm going to send you the photos and blue prints now."

Taking the camera off Brooke, who was never without it, Haley plugged it into the computer and sent it to Charlie's computer. "By the way guys, have any of you seen Whitey?"

"He's got a big game tomorrow and has to have a training session with the team this afternoon. He probably won't be back before we leave."

"Never mind." Haley sat back down besides Brooke. Have you received the photos Charlie?"

"Yes, I have them here. What do you make of them Brooke?"

"I'm worried Charlie. I've never seen anything like this before. I've only had a quick look at the blue prints but from what I've seen the technology is way too advanced. I'd almost say it was alien if it didn't come from Dan Scott. Although what the difference is I'd never be able to tell. They're both slimy little men bent on world domination."

Haley and Peyton burst out laughing. Brooke smirked at herself, quite satisfied with her little analogy.

"There's just one little problem Charlie."

"What's that Peyton?"

"From the intel we've gathered and Haley has, well, stolen from various intelligence agencies, they have all described Dan Scott as a very cautious and security conscious man. While down in the lab, although the alarm system was top of the line and Haley had a hard time hacking into the computer, we didn't come across one single security guard. It was almost as if we were expected and he wanted us to get the information. It's only a feeling, but my hunches are usually right."

"Peyton's right Charlie. Something about the raid didn't feel right."

"Did you check yourself for bugs or anything girls?"

"The scanners along the street didn't buzz our mobiles so we assumed we were clean. Haley made them herself so they should be working and picking up signals fine."

As a precaution, Haley had placed scanners that detected any type of tracer device that may have been placed on them down the street they lived on and the street the office was on. If there was, a signal was sent to their mobiles allowing them adequate time to pretend like they were simply walking down that particular street instead of going to one of their hangouts.

Not only would a tracing device put them in danger, buy also their family and friends. The men and women they dealt with in their line of work had no problem killing innocent people.

"Well everything seems alright girls but keep you eyes open. What's your next move going to be?"

"We need to try and make some inside contacts. This is one of the hardest cases we've ever had Charlie."

"Well, time for a good old fashioned stake-out."

"I'll bring the marshmallows," Brooke yelled. "We can toast them over the cigarette lighter."

"We can make smores."

"Oh my god, I'm working with a bunch of five year olds."

"Fine. No smores for tutorgirl."

"But I like smores."

"We'll check in with you tomorrow Charlie."

"Good luck girls."

Dan Scott sat in his office looking over the security feeds from the ball. The intruders had tapped into the feeds in the office, making it look like no one was there. They were better than he had anticipated. He now looked at each guest that had passed through his door, certain it was one or more of the guests that had been the intruder.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Nathan."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm looking over the footage from last night's party. You see this girl here?"

"Yeah. Oh her. I was talking to her last night. She's hot. A little shy but I was contemplating trying to advance the relationship."

"Good. That's exactly what I want you to do. She's the daughter of the owner of XL Laboratories and rumor is he's thinking of selling. I want you to get close to his daughter, you know, wine and dine her. If this old man sells I want to have a head start."

"This is the best assignment you've ever sent me on."

"One thing though. Don't let on you know who she or her father is. And don't fall for her."

"You know me Dad, I'm a love 'em and dump 'em sort of guy."

"Well, get to it then. Time is money."

"Yes sir."

Dad watched as his son walked away. He knew it was a good idea to not tell his son of his real agenda with his business dealings. His son would never go along and proved just as useful without knowing. He just hoped Nathan would be able to get close to this Haley James girl. He was sure that she held the key to who ever was trying to thwart his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls were parked outside of the legitimate laboratory and offices of Dan Scott Enterprises, taking photos of everyone who entered and exited the building. Peyton looked through the lens, busily clicking. "We need to find out everything about these people. Most of the workers here are legit but some probably are not. We need to find someone to be a mole."

"We can't ask one of the legit workers though Peyton. Scott is dangerous. He'll kill the mole if he finds out."

"Then we need to see if we can did up some dirt on one of Scotts men. Find the weak link, one who will easily crack under pressure."

Haley started to download the photos form Brooke's camera. "I'll scan the photos through face recognition. If they have a record, I'll find it. I think we need to get a hold of surveillance in the house too. Scott's the type of man who likes to take his work home with him. Intel's also found out Scott does a lot of his business dealings at home. Most of the men he does business with have similar cover up companies."

"Wouldn't that compromise Scott?"

"Scott is too clever Brooke. If he was questioned, he could simply say they were having legitimate business dealings."

"How are we going to get surveillance on his house then Haley? It's not like we're invited this time."

"How lucky are you guys that I'm a genius."

"The calls coming in now guys. Brooke, you're on."

Brooke put on the head phones, getting ready to answer the phone "Good afternoon, Broad way surveillance, this is Jessica, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Dan Scott. My surveillance system is playing up. I want someone to get here now and fix this. I don't pay thousands of dollars every month for it to fail on me."

Brooke rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I apologise for the inconvenience sir. We have an operative in the area. She'll be there to fix the problem within the half hour."

"See that she is," Scott barked, hanging up the phone.

"What an asshole. I can't wait to take him down and squash him like a bug. I hate bugs."

"He's a rude bastard, isn't he. Anyway, Peyton, you're in. Best get there ASAP Payton. We don't want to keep his highness waiting."

"Won't there be a chance Scott could recognize me from the party."

"Scott won't answer the door. It wouldn't be proper. The butler will answer so there won't be a problem. Be careful Peyton."

"Hey guys, you know me. I'm as careful as they come."

"Good afternoon, I'm Sarah from Broadway Surveillance. We got a report about a problem with the surveillance system."

"Please come in madam. I will take you to the mains."

"I'm in guys," Peyton murmured into the mouth mike. Following the butler down into the basement, Peyton took note of the layout of the rooms she passed, trying to locate Scott's study. When Peyton got to the main box she pulled out her tools and started to get to work. The butler had left her to it, having better things to do than watch over her. Peyton couldn't fix the problem she had created from here, but she could stream video to their own computers. Attaching her gadgets to certain wires, Peyton set up the system. Once she was satisfied it was working correctly, Peyton made her way to the front door.

"The system is fixed, it will just take about 5 minutes for it to reboot. Then it should be fine."

"Thank you," the butler replied stiffly. Do you take cheque?"

"Oh don't worry about that. The company will charge you for this call out with next month's bill. "

Returning to her car, Peyton quickly drove back to the van and fixed the surveillance system from there. "It's all done. Now we have a front row seat to the Scott mansion."

"Way to go Peyton. Now let's get back to the office. I've found some things out that you may want to hear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"Hey Peyton, look at this guy. Does he look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, but I can't place him. Do you know Brooke?"

Brooke crawled over Peyton to look at the laptop the surveillance was connected to. "Yeah, that's Sebastian Holland. We did a snatch and grab on him a few months ago with the plutonium."

"Oh yeah. What the hell would Dan be doing with a bone head like Sebastian. I mean, I hate to admit it but Dan is smart and Sebastian is, well. Not."

Peyton looked up from the screen. "Dan doesn't associate with men like this for no reason. If Sebastian is there then he has something that Dan wants."

"You think it has something to do with that weapon we found in the lab Brooke?"

"Probably. I've been going over the blueprints we found at the lab and honestly, I'm more confused now than I was to begin with. I can't believe I'm saying this because we all know I'm perfect, but I don't know what it is."

"Well that helps. Maybe we should concentrate more on Dan's associates than Dan himself. Maybe what he's buying from them can tell us what his plan is."

"Well I can't help you tonight. I've got a date with Lucas."

"Have you moved that bloody bed yet."

"I'll get Lucas to do that after we get home from the movies. Oh my god, look at the time. I have to get ready, I only have three hours. Why didn't you tell me what the time was. Oh my god, I'm not even cute yet." Peyton and Haley sat on the bed cracking up as Brooke ran out of the room.

"She's not going to move that bed is she?"

"No probably not."

"Looks like another sleepless night for us."

"Wait, looks like we have another mission. Project 'Move the bed'."

"Would it be too bad if we threw it out the window. Then maybe we could get some sleep."

"If we move it then we won't have the constant banging. It'll be fine Peyton."

"It's not the banging so much as the moaning and screaming."

"Maybe we could sound proof her room while we're at it."

"Good idea."

Haley and Peyton looked up from the couch as Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Oh my god Peyton, you'll never guess who we saw on our date. That hottie waiter from the party. What was his name?"

"You mean Jake?"

"Oh my gosh, Peyton remembered his name. This must be serious Brooke."

"Shut up."

"Hey Brooke, I think someone's jealous."

Brooke looked over to Lucas. "You know you're so adorable when you pout."

"I'm not pouting. I just don't know why you insist on calling him the hottie waiter."

"Oh, you are jealous."

"I am not Haley. Would you all stop picking on me."

"Oh, don't worry Broody. I'll protect you from the big bad girls."

"You know. I'm going to have to get you for that."

"Don't you dare…Lucas."

Lucas grabbed Brooke around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. "Lucas, put me down. LUCAS."

"Have fun Brooke," Haley called out.

"And keep it down tonight."

Peyton and Haley sat giggling on the couch until they heard…"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BED."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peyton and Haley sat together at Karen's Café gulping down coffee. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Unfortunately, moving the bed hadn't prevented the screams and groans.

"You know we're going to have to sound proof Brooke's room, right," Peyton mumbled. "Why can't they even go to Lucas's house?"

"Because of Karen."

"What's because of me?"

Peyton and Haley looked up to see Karen standing by the table. "Oh, hey Karen. Nothing. We were just talking about when your lazy son would move out of home and get his own place. Then maybe we could get some sleep."

"You know, I really don't need to know about my son's sex life."

"Neither do we, but unfortunately, we're updated frequently."

"I really didn't need to hear that. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"How about an IV drip. Then we could get coffee directly into our veins."

"It can't be that bad girls."

"Trust me, it's worse," Haley groaned.

Karen left the girls, laughing as she made her way back to the counter.

Jake stood outside the café. His mark was inside. Jake and his superiors had decided that Peyton was the best mark. He had already met Peyton, had already created a rapport with her. Plus he knew she had the hots for him. It generally made it easier to infiltrate a mark if there was sexual attraction on their part.

Walking into the café, Jake looked at Peyton, making eye contact before sitting at the counter. Peyton watched as he walked in and sat down.

"Oh my god Haley. That's the hottie waiter."

"Where?"

"Over there, at the counter. Brown hair, red shirt."

"Oh. Peyton. I've got to say it for you girl. You have good taste."

Hearing the bell tinkle as the door opened, Haley automatically looked to see who walked in.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Nathan just walked in."

Peyton looked up at the guy who had just walked in. It appeared he knew her hottie waiter.

"You mean Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah."

"Your hot for this guy, aren't you."

"He's my mark Peyton. You know the rules."

"Doesn't mean you can't perve."

Nathan sat down next to Jake and ordered a cup of coffee. "How's it going mate?"

"Not too bad. How about you?"

"Fine."

To anyone watching they simply looked like two mates getting together for a coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Any movement with your Dad?"

"Not that I know of. I'm not incorporated in the company yet. I think he knows I suspect he's doing dodgy business dealings, but he hasn't let me in on it yet. It's just a matter of time. He's already started to get me to go on a couple of assignments for business. He wants me to get close to a girl, Haley James. Her father owns XL Laboratories. Dad said he's thinking of selling, but I think there's something else to it."

"You should do it. Trust me when I say this, Haley James is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"You know her?"

"Not personally. I know of her. Can't tell you anymore I'm afraid. Classified. If you want to get to her then here's your chance. She's sitting with Peyton Sawyer behind you."

"You don't miss anything do you."

"Nope. That's what they pay me the small bucks for."

"You want to come over with me?"

"Wuss."

"Shut up. If you weren't an agent I'd deck you."

"Yeah, but I am so what are you going to do about it?"

"Invite Peyton on your behalf on a double."

Jake looked almost horrified as Nathan started to stand. "Don't you dare."

"Too late," Nathan grinned evilly before walking over to the girl's table.

"Oh my god Haley, that Nathan guy's walking over here."

"What?"

"You should so go out with him if he asks you out."

"Peyton…

"Think of it as assisting with the mission. And if you get laid in the process so much the better."

"Peyton."

"What, you need a good screwing. You haven't had a date for over a year and no one's been into your pants for much longer. Pretend your Brooke."

"That's not possible. And how do you know no one's been in my pants."

Unfortunately, Nathan walked up just in time to hear Haley's remark.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"No, not really. Hi, I'm Peyton."

"Nathan Scott. And this of course is the beautiful Haley James that I met at my father's party the other night."

"Um, hi

"You don't remember me do you."

"No, I do, I just didn't expect to see you again, that's all."

"I am wounded that you think I wouldn't pursue you. Anyway, my friend over there and I were wondering if you lovely ladies would be interested in accompanying us to a venue of your choice on the weekend."

Peyton looked over towards Jake and grinned. "And why can't your friend come over here and ask me himself."

"Well to be honest with you he's a chicken shit, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice guy."

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Haley."

"What?" Haley sat there in stunned silence. Why the hell was a guy like Nathan Scott going after a girl like her?

"Great, so that's settled. We'll meet you there Saturday night at 7:00."

"Great, see you there."

Haley shook herself back to the present. "Where are we going?"

Peyton grinned at Haley. "You'll see when you get there. Oh and Nathan, don't wear anything too good."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't believe you set me up on a date Peyton."

"What, it's not like you would have said yes on your own even if he was mackin on you."

"That's not the point. Anyway, you won't be alone. I'll be there too."

"What are you too arguing about?"

"Peyton has set me up on a date."

"Finally. Oh my god, you have to tell me all about it." Grabbing Haley's hand, Brooke dragged her into the lounge and pushed her onto the couch. "Okay, now, I need details. Who, when , where, is he hot, what does he look like. Well spill girl."

"I would if you would just shut up. It's Nathan Scott."

"Are you serious. This is perfect. You can get close to him and further the mission."

"You know how I feel about dating guys because of work."

Peyton flopped down next to Haley. "Haley, don't be such a prude. The guy is hot, he has no idea who you really are. Fuck him, get info from him and dump him."

"Peyton, this could be the love of Haley's life. So, who are you going with?"

"Hottie waiter. His name's Jake Jagelski. Absolutely gorgeous and definitely fuckable. And speaking of fuckable, where's Lucas?"

"He had to go to work, as reluctant to leave me as he was. I'm thinking of telling him."

"You're what. You can't be serious."

"I know I can trust him, you both know we can trust him. I hate keeping such a big secret from him."

"You need to talk to Charlie about this. We'll go now. We need to update him on the mission anyway. See what he says about Nathan.

"I've never approved the idea of my girls telling their partners about what they do, but Lucas is different. You all know him, you all trust him and from what I've found out about him he's a good man."

"Are you saying you've done a background check on my man Charlie."

"I do a background check on all the men you date. Your like my daughters, plus I need to make sure you're not dating the enemy unawares. If you feel like you can trust him with this secret Brooke, you have my permission to tell him."

"Thank you Charlie. Now what about Haley's situation with Nathan Scott?"

"I think this will be a good opportunity to infiltrate his father. At the very least, you should be able to ascertain if Nathan is aware of his father's dealings. But be careful Haley. Peyton, I'm counting on you to look after her."

"Why does everyone think I need protecting?"

"Because you're the innocent one so everyone automatically baby's you."

"Shut up Peyton."

"Report back to me when you have something Angels. And be careful."

"Goodbye Charlie," the three girls chorused before he hung up.

"Until we can infiltrate Nathan, the best we can do at the moment is to keep tabs on the security feed and watch Scott's movements."

"And I need to find a good way to tell Lucas."

"Just tell him while you're wearing that little red lace thong. That'll distract him so much he won't even take notice of what you're saying."

"Thank you Peyton. As always your input is most valuable. I actually want him to take notice this time. I'll think of something. I just hope I don't loose him in the process."


End file.
